Talk:The Three
Deletion Review I was kind of surprised when checked last day's logs, and I saw a page about The Three created, and deleted in no time. Those who wonder why is that wrong, should remember that: *'The Three' is a concept that appears in many books, from Firestar's Quest to Power of Three and Omen of the Stars, used even by the authors to refer to them *I know we have separate articles on all three (four) cats, but the concept of "The Three" is deeper than that, referring to their intertwining destinies and the prophecies about them, so we should (must) have an article on it (for example we have an article on the Great Journey, even if we have separate articles on all six cats participating in it) *There are dozens of pages on this wiki that refer to "The Three" without actually naming them *The purpose of this wiki (as I stated many times - without result) is to provide information for the users, especially for those who aren't familiar with the Warriors world, and come here to search for information. The Three is a key concept in the books, and searching on it should turn up something *The page was not against the wiki's policy, however it was deleted on the spot, without even going through the AfD, or letting other users to voice their opinions *The request for deletion was not motivated (Sorry, but "This page should be deleted because an unregistered user made it" is not a valid argument) Kind regards, Helixtalk 08:40, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure what you mean by wanting me to process it (on PC's talk). Could you clarify a bit more? [[User:Insaneular|'insaneular]] [[User Talk:Insaneular|The original Hazelnut spread']] 00:57, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I don't think that there's any possible information on the three that you couldn't find on Jayfeather's, Lionblaze's, or Dovepaw's pages, honestly. Raven Randomness! 01:00, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Ravenflight, I think it would mostly be redundant information, and a lot of things are still hazy concerning the three. At the very least, I don't think we should make this page until the end of Omen of the Stars when things are solid... [[User:Insaneular|'insaneular]] [[User Talk:Insaneular|The original Hazelnut spread']] 22:24, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry if I made you mad Helix as I'm the one who submitted this article for deletion. For one if you ever do feel of making an article, make sure you are logged in cause an unregistered one is a clear sign that has to be watched all times. I feel this page really just isn't needed. There's not much you can actually tell about the three by putting them together. Just by looking at their pages you know of their powers and you know of their reason in the books. Ok so possibly they're reincarnation of cats from the past that once lived around the lakes, but we only have proof that Jayfeather is possibly. We haven't got anything else about the old cats so why bother now. We just don't have everything on them yet as the series still isn't over. To me it doesn't make sense to have one page on just the three, because then wouldn't there need to be one for the cats that took the great journey to see Midnight? That's how I see an analogy to this.--[[User:Shimmerpool|'♪Shimmer']][[User talk:Shimmerpool|'pool♫']] 17:11, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :It wasn't me who created the page - I only pointed out a couple of things that I considered important. {And yes, we have an article about the six cats that went to visit Midnight - see Great Journey - but pls don't delete it). Anyway, I see there is a consensus about not restoring the page, so there's no need for more discussion. Helixtalk 09:21, April 12, 2010 (UTC) delete it-we dont evevn know hardly anything about the three! Though I agree with Insanuleur (sorry if his name is spelt wrong!) about waiting until OTS is finished, I think we should have this page, because even though most of this info could be found on Jayfeather's, Lionblaze's or Dovepaw's pages, this page would bunch it all together, everything they've done over the course of the books. The page now is kind of plain, with very little info, so I'm going to edit it a bit, if no cat minds, and then if everyone else agrees it must be deleted, then that is fine. Until the decision is made, I'd like anyone to help me make it look pretty! [[User:GraystripeMegaFan160|'Graystripe's BIGGEST Fan']]ThunderClan Forever! 00:25, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Consensus As seen above, there was a consensus that we do not need a page about The Three. However, as the page was not deleted, I made it in a disambig page. If it is not needed, it can be deleted (but note that some pages link to it). Helixtalk 14:08, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I think it's fair enough to have it as a disambig page, and perhaps if things are clearer about the Three after OTS is over, we could turn it into an actual article. [[User:Insaneular|'i'nsane]] brick'd 14:26, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Spoiler? The part about Hollyleaf is sort of a spoiler |: Should we keep it or delete it? Or add a spoiler warning or something? 18:45, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Never mind. 20:15, August 10, 2011 (UTC)